Looking Back
by Lady Selenity
Summary: [One-shotSong-fic] PrequalBackground info for 'Rainfall'. Hikari looks back after she ran away three years ago to what sent her away and who she met and how it's changed her future.


_Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon or anything that has to do with the anime and manga series, or the song 'I'm With You' Oh and I don't own Ryan's number that isn't a number I know. It was random numbers! _

Background notes and just plain notes – This one-shot takes places three years after the first part of chapter one, where Hikari/Yumi left Japan for America. She is around 21 years old at the time. The flashback takes place about two weeks before she left 'till the time she left and being on the plane.

This is an explanation of some of the more rough parts of chapter one and later chapters. I thought this would make life easier for the readers and me at the time of writing this. Explanations are that easy for me and in that sense, this is better than just a chapter filled with people talking in boring dialog and long flashbacks that end up being filler chapter.

This will also help the production of chapter two speed up. I'm having some problems with ideas for the filler parts of the chapter. Please forgive me for the delayed production of these stories. Thank you yet again, for going through this wacky coaster that is being the process of writing the chapters. It has too much emotional 'attachments' to real live events that make parts of the story hard to understand. I would willing rewrite parts to help you better understand, considering that when _Rainfall_ originally came to mind, it was suppose to be a one shot, song-fic, like _Looking Back _is. Thank you for all the support that you have given me. Please keep giving me that support, so I can continue. :)

Also, some of this stuff is real and has happened to me. The scenarios with Hikari's family are true in my case, especially the doctor one. Also the 'Rini' in real life said all that in a note and also said that I was too young for the guy I was 'dating' at the moment. If my friends do read this, they'll be shocked for different views. Online friends, for the family situation and near by friends, for the online situation. I did not run away and become a singer. I was much too young at the time and have no real singing talent. Heh. I just hope my parents don't find this file. I might never live to finish _Rainfall. _So, if anyone does flame, please keep into consideration that you are messing with a real persons memories and how a real person reacted in real life. You are also only seeing one side of the story, Hikari's or my own point of view. Takeru's or my ex-boyfriend's, more or less, will be shown soon enough. Thank for you time.

-Lady Selenity

Dedicated to - **Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic **for sending me a great song to use in _Rainfall_ and trust me, Yumi will sing 'I'm With You'

__

_**Key**_

_Flashbacks_

"Speaking"

**Stressed Words**

Rainfall – One-shot/Song-fic – Looking Back

Yumi couldn't move, she couldn't say anything; all she did was stare out at the night's sky. All she could really do was stare and reminisce. Why of all nights in the past 3 years did her thoughts have to return to **him**? Of all people, of all her crushes, why **him**?

She just stood out in the cold winter night's air, staring up at the night's sky. The sky itself reminded her of…her, her darker side, her broken heart. The stars were her bright parts in life, Kayla, singing, hell, even Andrew. The moon, it reminded her of her love for the old boy she used to know, Takeru.

Yet she was falling into memories again, she was reliving the last day. The last day before her heart shattered. The day she realized the man she loved didn't give a damn about her.

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

_She stood on a bridge, waiting. She had been waiting fro Kami-sama knows how long. She had been waiting in the bitter cold. A cold front had surprisingly come though the night before. She was waiting for Takeru, her boyfriend. Where was he? He had supposed to be here at __three o'clock__. _

_That had been hours ago._

_Where was he, he had promised that he would make it here for this date. Even though everything, he always promised to make this day and he always had, every time in the last two years._

_Today was their anniversary._

_Their anniversary date._

_And Takeru wasn't there._

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound

_Rain began to fall from the cloudy heavens. She cursed her luck, but didn't move. She belonged there. In the place where no one wanted to be, this is where she belonged. Not in the crowds, not with 'friends', no where except the darkness and shadows. She strained her ears to try and hear something besides the pitter patter of the rain all around her._

_There was nothing._

_No dogs barking, no one cursing the rain, no birds chirping, nothing._

_Nothing beside the pitter patter of the rain..._

_Pitter patter_

_Pitter patter_

_Nothing beside rain and her breathing._

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

_Did no one care? She had been in the rain for about a half an hour's time, but no one came to ask her how she was, to bring her home, to even take her out of the rain. She had told them where she was going. Did her brother not even care about her? _

_She snorted. He was probably too busy with his boyfriend. Not that she cared he was gay. She just wondered where she stood anymore._

_She shivered. All she had worn was a long sleeve pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes and a jacket that had become soaked hours ago. She was cold and numb, but surprisingly, she didn't care._

_Her thoughts took a turn back to the thoughts about her life. She was making ok grades, mostly B's with a few A's. Her parents had been so surprised at the sudden drop in her grades from the straight A's she usually go, so surprised that she had been grounded, for lower grades._

_Her social life was decreasing. She didn't give a care, either way. All they did was gush over how hot some guy was or gossip, the 'popular' friends she had. The 'Digidestin' where harder to get around. They were always watching her nowadays, making sure she ate more than just a peach. They always were saying, "Eat more 'Kari-chan or you'll turn into a twig!" She didn't care, anymore. Being a twig would be better than she was now._

_Her 'love life' was a disaster to put it mildly. The guy she was madly in love with and was her boyfriend didn't even notice her. All he could do was help the new girl, 'Rini' around. All his excuses were, 'Rini this' and 'Rini that'. Bleh. Like she cared._

_Her family life was with the dogs. She fought with her parents at every turn. Okaa-san believed that she should give up all these ideas about being a fashion designer or a singer. "I have worked my ass off for you to become a doctor," were her exact words. The words Hikari had returned with were, "It's my damn life. Back off before your cut out of it." Needless to say, she had been grounded, again. Taichi was always in LaLa land because of his boyfriend, never really listening to her._

_In short, her life sucked._

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cos nothing's going right and  
Everything's a mess  
And no-one like's to be alone

_Then, a stranger came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, miss?"_

_"Does it look like I'm alright?" she replied, not turning around._

_"Iie, miss. You just looked like you need someone to help you, like a knight in shining armor," he chuckled._

_"Heh. My so called knight, or boyfriend, doesn't even know I'm alive anymore. All he cares about is this new girl at school. It's my senior year, is it too much to wish he loved me anymore?" _

_Then she began to tell him her story. And he listened, nodding every once and a while, adding in little parts making her laugh. They just stood out in the rain, never looking at each other staring out at the river on a bridge. "I just wish someone would take me away," she murmured, "Away from this pain, somewhere new."_

_On impulse, she turned around to look at him, "Why are you listening to me? I mean, you probably have some girlfriend to return to or have some friends you could be with."_

_He chuckled, "Ah, but I'm not with either, but I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm that hotel building right over there," he pointed to the right of her, a nice Holiday Inn Express stood there, "And I looked out at the rain, I love the rain and saw this girl out there. She looked like a fallen angel that needed help from a mere mortal."_

_She stared at him for a moment before a blush overcame her face, "You are just a flatterer. You really didn't think that!"_

_"Think what you want. You said you can sing, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And that you wanted to leave place, right?"_

_"Hai, what of it?" _

_"My friends and I formed a band and well, our lead singer left and decided she would do better on her own, right before we got a call from this guy in New York, we live in the US. He wants to give us a record deal, but Lila wasn't with us. We need a talented singer, and I think you can do much better than she could."_

_She was stunned; all he wanted of her was to sing, her voice! That's all he cared about, but her thought process stopped right then, "And I really like you."_

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

_She stared at him, "Nani?"_

_He turned his head a bit away from her, "I like you. I think I've fallen for you in the past hour we've spent together."_

_She had no clue what to say, "I..um..-"_

_"Don't say anything, yet. I just want to help you recover first."_

_She gave him a small smile, the first true smile in weeks, "I'd like that," and grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks."_

_The rain began to stop above them and sun peaked behind a white cloud. _

_He had walked her to her apartment building; the walk there had been anything but quiet. They talked about various songs that they liked and sang. They both found out that the new singer and they group would be quite compatible with their hard rock ideas and pop varieties. They couldn't believe their good luck, and before she went back in, he handed her a piece of paper._

_"There's my name and room phone number, it's private, call in about a half an hour, and we can talk some more. I'll get the phone on speaker phone, somehow, so we can talk some more."_

_She gave him a smile, again. He seemed like the only person who could get her to smile, a real smile, nowadays. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."_

_They, then, parted ways. _

Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah  
  
__

_ But, Hikari was confused. Why had he helped her? He had said he was attracted to her. Nothing made sense, but she didn't care. She had a way out and a new future awaiting her soon._

_She turned the door knob and slipped into the house, trying not to get anyone's attention, but it didn't work._

_"Where have you been?!" her mother worriedly questioned. "Oh, you're soaked! What have you been doing, standing out in the rain? Oh, just go to your room and change. I'll make some soup. Be glad your father is working late tonight!"_

_She nodded, not caring and walked to her room, but was stopped, "Where have you been?!" Taichi ranted. "I called everyone, all of your friends, and ours, looking for you. You've been gone for four hours. 'Kaa-san was frantic as was I! Why are you so wet?"_

_Hikari rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you cared Taichi, because I know you didn't, but for your information, I was suppose to go on a date with Takeru. He never showed," she scowled._

_"I called him, but he said he had to help some Rini girl out with some homework. He didn't even know you guys had a date!" Taichi glared at her, not believing her._

_She didn't care and smirked, "Trust Takeru to forget our two year anniversary. Anyway, I met up with a friend in the rain," she smiled as she fingered the card, "a really close friend of mine." _

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
__

_After she had showered and changed into some warm pajamas and taken the soup he mom had made and poured it out her window (hitting some guy walking down the street, a jerk too), she pulled out her cell phone and the card he had given to her._

_"Time to see if this deal is real."  
  
_

**_Ryan Cambridge_**

**_(713) 833-5040 #119_**

_And she dialed the numbers on the card, hoping that he would pick up. While the phone rang, she pondered the meaning of his name. Didn't it mean something with royalty? She smiled. So that's what was behind the prince jokes._

_"Hello!" a bright and very familiar masculine voice called out._

_"Hello to you too, Ryan."_

_"Ah, I see that you looked at card."_

_"Baka."_

_"Eh? What does that mean?"_

_"Stupid idiot, my dear," she smirked over the phone, laughter lacing her words._

_"You have wounded me, my lady!" he replied in a mock pain filled voice. Before she could answer she heard some voices in the background, 'Found some lady, Rain-boy?'_

_'Shut it 'Drew, it's her!'_

_'The rain-girl?'_

_'Yeah, dummy!'_

_Hikari chuckled, starling Ryan, "As fun as it is, talking like this, maybe speaker phone would work."_

_He did so, and they talked late into the night about plans. She learned that there were four of them, Ryan (Rain-boy), the lead guitarist, Andrew (Drew), the drummer, Matthew (Matt) the bass player and Daniel (Dan) the pianist. They, in turn, learned that she could also play the piano and violin; she loved the latter more. She also learned that they were a few years older than her._

_They all ended up agreeing to meet up the next day, after the guys finished touring some places in __Tokyo__ (they were on holiday at the moment) and schooled ended for her at a nearby tea place to discuss the final stages for the band. They wished each other good night, before ending the call at two in the morning._

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

_They all met up the next day, signing the paper work, hanging out and helping Hikari with her studying. They all had part time courses in colleges, besides Ryan, the resident genius, who had already done the courses in about two years._

_They gave her a ride home and she informed them about some of the things that she could do, to be able to leave __Japan__ in about two weeks. She just had to take her exams, which were that week. And ask receive her diploma in the mail, by giving them Ryan's current address, which would change in a few weeks. And she would start taking stuff in her backpack and giving it to the guys to put in their room until she could bring a suitcase over._

_They agreed to the arrangement and their friendship became closer every day that they met after the hours of school for Hikari._

I'm with you

_Hikari had come to a point where she couldn't stand it anymore with Takeru's flirty behavior toward Rini. And she had decided, after many case scenario's with the guys, it was time to make it official, especially after the note Rini had given her about how Takeru belonged to her, and that she, Hikari, should leave him alone, because she was a pest._

_"Takeru!" she called as soon as she had reached outside, spotting him and Rini._

_The two turned around to Hikari, both wearing two different expressions. Rini's was one of disgust and Takeru's was one of happiness. Takeru moved to her girlfriend tried to kiss her, but Hikari moved away. "Hikari, what's wrong?" asked a slightly saddened Takeru._

_"Us. That's what 's wrong. You don't care, not love me. I believe that it would be best if we break up," replied Hikari, waiting for Takeru to agree with her, but she got the opposite reaction._

_"What?" Takeru replied looking at her in the eyes, "I did not just hear you say that you did not love me."_

_"Yes you did and you know it, Takeru. You would belong with someone better than me, like Sa__tom__e-san (remember Rini's real name is Sa__tom__e Kali)."_

_"I would not! 'Ri-koi. I love you. I fuckin' love you! I'm not letting you go, yet! I'm not letting you go until you die," the teen yelled._

_By this time a crowd had formed around the 'couple', even their Digidestin friends were staring in shock at the bickering duo._

_Hikari gave out a low laugh, "You love me. That's a laugh. We've been friends for what 7, 8 years? A couple for two? And you've never said such a large lie. What do you mean you love me? There is no way that you could if you would just throw me aside for some girl that comes to school to 'help her around'. YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER OUT ANIVERSARY! I will not be some toy to throw away when you feel like you don't want to play with me."_

_"Hikari, I'm sorry about the date, but I couldn't break a promise to Rini!" _

_"So you could break one to me then."_

_"No, I jus-"_

_"You know Takeru, I don't care anymore. It's over. Back off, because we're no longer friends or a couple. Now I have friends to talk to, who can actual tell if I'm acting or not!"_

_She walked away from Takeru, hearing her voice over her, coming after her. After she heard him run, she sprinted to Ryan's rental car that was coming to pick her up. It had been decided the day before that Ryan and Matthew would pick her up after she broke up with Takeru._

_Both men looked up when they heard Takeru call out her name. Ryan started the engine, "Come on 'Kar. You can do it!" Matt cheered her on as she threw her backpack to him and ran into the awaiting seat and slammed the door._

_"Drive Ryan!" she told him, and he did so. Leaving Takeru and the rest of the school in the dust._

_"I'm with you guys," she whispered as the scenery flew by._

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you 

_"Well that was interesting," Ryan stated as they entered a nearby ice cream shop that the other two guys were waiting at._

_"Interesting is not the word," Matt replied._

_"It was something out of a movie," Hikari added. They agreed with full heartily. Soon after Dan and Drew had asked for details on what had happened. They both whistled._

_"That guy was crazy," Drew stated after the story telling had ended._

_"Agreed," Dan added, "for 'Kar."_

_"Like hell he was," Hikari replied, "If he loved me so much then why did he abandon me?"_

_No one had an answer for that one._

_"But I'm going to be with you guys, from now on, and tonight we'll leave this place forever," Hikari smiled. _

_But it was a promise she wouldn't keep._

I'm with you  
I'm with you.

_The newly christened, Kanzaki Yumi, as she had taken to be her name from then on, reached gate 10A and smiled at her friends. They all stood there waiting for her to join them. "Let's go," she smiled and took Ryan's hand, "Let's go home."_

If only things had been that easy now. Just at the moment she had gotten home that night she had gotten the chills. Today was the third anniversary of the day she had run away from Japan, to lead the life of Kanzaki Yumi, a famous singer world wide.

And today was the day Ryan had asked her to marry him.

But somehow, she knew that even though the moment was perfect right now, something would happen in the future. Something that would change her perfect world around her now. Something big.

Only, she had no clue how big it would be.

****

**- End Chapter**

Woah, it's done. :) This down here will be comical, instead of the part up at the beginning. --;; I didn't know I could be so serious, really!

**Be amazed, she updated.**

Hush! I didn't really update, it's more of a background for the story and next couple of chapters. I'm having trouble with explanations, what better than a one-shot from Hikari/Yumi's past. Btw, meet Kayla, my muse.

**Or as she calls me, annoying tormentor voice in her head, which is chaos in might I add! How you people can understand her is beyond me.**

::rolls eyes:: Doesn't she make me into a lovely saint? I'm going to answer the reviews for Chapter One of _Rainfall _here. So, it's going to be a bit longer now, sorry!

**Reviews**

**Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic** – I can't thank you enough for reviewing and saying that you can connect a song to my story. You have no clue how honored I am. They are OOC, eh, they need to be for this.

**PHENIXHEART** – Thanks for reviewing, and as for Takeru's situation, well, this **is** Hikari's point if view (kind of). He may or may not be cheating on her. We'll all see soon. J

**Dragons star** – Thanks for understanding. You guys are what keep me sane these days. Especially with Kayla around. ::ducks pans:: See! She's abusive, but then she's in my head. --;;

**RougeSummersLover** – I know, no one can see Takeru doing that to Hikari, but like I said before. This is from Hikari's point of view (more or less), we haven't seen Takeru's part in everything, really.

**Yakari Taito** – Thanks for your support and I promise we will see Taichi and Matt more. For the life of me I can't remember his Japanese name. Oh dear, better go look that up.

**Calmer of the Storm** – Heh, I'll be updating more when I stop reaching plot holes. Damn them.. :) I'm beginning to love this story more the SPCF, really! Thanks for all the support. It's people like you that I love! Not that way..eww..

**Redrose** – And I have updated…er… more or less. Thanks that you like it so far!

**Lil Gold Fishie** – Heh, I'm working on a new trend, I hope. I love stories when the main female character runs away, and it translated to this. Oh, recognize her? Nope, she's changed her looks and attitude. I mean, Hikari (Yumi) has long brown hair and blue contacts. I'm thinking about giving her green eyes and she has an "I-don't-give-a-damn" attitude. Nope, nothing like little innocent Kari.

**Lupine-eyes** – Be selfish! I like when people act selfish. :) It makes me work more!

Now, off to sleep. It took me many sleepless nights to get this finally thought out and I need to get rid of these bags under my eyes. ;; Signing off!


End file.
